User talk:Explorer 767/12
You have new messages (last change) The original page has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 00:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC) (P.S. Memo: I gotta improve this article. Oh, Happy Day!) The Crown? Could Explorer wear it? Darn. I thought I drew the crown well enough. I really want Explorer to wear it. Really, I do. It looks good on him. Please? I'm rather obbsessed with formality. w:c:clubpenguin: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 01:30, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Look, I used my real signature! I don't usually do that! Time Zone What time zone do you come from? I'm Eastern Standard, but I don't know about you. For some reason, you'll respond instantly at some points, and an hour gap (or more) in others. P.S.: Could Explorer please wear that crown? Please? Merry Christmas! TurtleShroom Hello Hello Explorer. Do you want to meet on Club Penguin? Glacier at Pizza Parlor. Message me when your ready. And also, do you want to vote for/against/neutral me as sysop? Go here.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 02:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) MAI Merging Approval Stage No.3 by the Approval Court-MAI with Sherby Hoodwounds with Margate Cross Island Dear Explorer 767, As you are representive for the Sub-Antarctic Islands in the South Pole Council, your humble requests to accept or decline the approval of Margate Antarctica Island with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. For more information, please seek help from here. If you have decided your choice, please place your idea on the disscusion page of MAI Merging. Sincerly, Virgin Auza 2nd Executive Officer of Approval Court Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! This is your co-webmaster speaking Hi new webmaster. You seem to be new to bueacracy so go to . There you will learn how to use the power wisely. Always check up on Project:Requests for adminship to see what people are asking for. You always have to speak with me for what to do when someone has a lot of votes. We are the approval guys. And if you need more help, ask TurtleShroom, he's been webmaster on the CPW since he was 13 I think. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Siggy test Please work! ---- [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] TALK 2 ME! 19:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 19:18, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Fix it There is something wrong with this siggy. I can't fix it. Maybe you can. Icmer In Nyc (Just Tell Me!) The link to my talk won't work. --User:Icmer In Nyc Hey. Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? I am on Parka at the Ice Rink. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]TALK TO ME!'' 20:12, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet? Hey explorer,Wanna meet me and spy guy pers on flurry? Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Co-Webmaster Speaking Hey you;re in charge for the rest of the day. I'm really tired. Think like I do and the wiki will do fine. Oh and give out strikes if you have 2. Mariothemovie is unhappy, but he does nothing for the wiki. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 01:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I made my siggy like yours, except mine is . --Happyface This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 18:34, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Club penguin fanon wiki account. How about we make our own official Fanon Wiki Account. It can be called "Fanon Wiki" Or "Wiki Fanon". --Happyface This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 20:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Need Help Triskelle and I need help with the party, we're trying to find a quiet server that non members can join; could you help us? -POGOPUNK32 Re: Re: YouTube Account Uhh...We could give access to the account as long as everybody promises not to vandalize. Or we could just restrict the acess to just admins. I don't know if Happyface is going to approve... --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 22:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) The Reaper Image The image now has a permanent home. That's Ban you are looking at. By the way, the person "without a life" in that reply was me, not you. Merry Christmas! TurtleShroom Re: Prank "User messages" Hey, thanks! I will put a link to the page when I make it. BTW, how do you like my story so far if you've seen it? Yeah, you probaly did, since you edited my charater article. Oh! And I made a piture of Leonardo da Waffi, but I could not upload the image to the wiki, because it was the wrong file or somthing. I used Microsoft Paint. Spy Guy Pers 04:52, 23 December 2008 (UTC) User:Spy Guy Pers/Pranks Chapter 4? You going to write Chapter 4 in Golden Waffle or what? --Happyface This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 05:14, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Did I solve the image puzzle?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 15:17, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Shh.. I've got you covered!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 15:22, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I'm advertising on my file, I just had to take care of some stuff on the CPW. These guys wanna demolish the COC there...--Happyface This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 17:55, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I know You'll say no...(Sigh) Can I Be A ADMINSTRATOR? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEE???? i swear i'll use it for good- i just want to bring peace to the wiki and i want all the bad stuff out- like stuff you deleted. ---- I Have Hatrid Of This Dude, LOLZER Broke into my account!!! Please Block Him Again. --Spongebobrocks09 23:11, 23 December 2008 (UTC) did you get the message???? --Spongebobrocks09 23:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Co-webmastership Yay! Another member of the Troublesome Trio ruling! Now when am I gonna be one... oh nevermind. I'm one on the Club Penguin Wiki.-- Barkjon 23:24, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Rollback : nuetral I agree. I know I have not done that many edits, but only about ''48? My goal is to get rid of the "stale pages" bar. Every time I see one, I will edit it. Spy Guy Pers 23:41, 23 December 2008 (UTC) CONFUSED ok, i don't know if he broke in or blocked me for no reason. it said i was blocked for LOLZER's reason: swearing. i changed my password and it went. --Spongebobrocks09 23:56, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I gave him Strike 1 give him Strike 2. Howver i skipped to the ban...--Happyface ☺This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 00:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Just rollback vandalism. --Happyface ☺This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking 00:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) If You don't mind, May You Please edit The Chronicles Of Samson? --Spongebobrocks09 00:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Nodding etc. Sorry lad,grammar mistake.Irish vocabulary.Its nae correct eh?Ill fix it.Other than the fact of my strong northern irish accent,irish gaelic is me first language.I speak english just as much,but not as well.If ye see me making trouble with grammar,just give me a nudge! -Triskelle3 Nollaig Shona Duit!Happy christmas! Heh I know Mabel's on the bad side, I'll probably spoil it anyway so I'll tell you. Everyone wants to take over Penghis Khan's castle. All the bad guys are already in the castle rampaging, then Link steps in and wants to take over the castle too, but the bad guys won't let him, so he has to beat them too. Mabel would be one of the bad guys (bad girls, I mean :P) Airlines You know like the real USA and the other contienents. Having mutiple airliners and stuff.. and I was thinking... if we could have a state airline for all states of USA, and two extra international airliners of USA, would that work? Because besides my head subject Geography and History (well except the accidential natrual diasaster item), aviation industry is one of my fortes. Think it can work? --Alex001 11:52, 25 December 2008 (UTC) {Feeling Like, hacked} Meet on Club Penguin Hi Explorer! Do you want to meet on Club Penguin? I'll be on Glacier at the Pizza Parlor. Message me on my talk when your ready!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:49, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Capturing Eray May I use any of your characters in my story? Spy Guy Pers 17:52, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Answered my question Have you answered the past question? I hope you do. And here is one siggy. --Alex001 (KK:SS) Hope this works. Bye.! --Alex001 (KK:SS) Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * '''Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger Capturing Eray Got it! I will research it. I will have to wait till Triskelle gets back to me on his character and until Dancing Penguin comes back to see if I could use Link. PS: Could you help me make a Siggy? Spy Guy Pers 16:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) -Spy Guy Pers Arghhhhhhhh! Now Bot finder blocked me but it just ended. i can't even tell you how mad I was! --Spongebobrocks09 17:08, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Please? Will you ever get me on the Hall Of Fame? I think when I'm on the Top users I can. Or Maybe Now. But you're the Co- webmaster. --Spongebobrocks09 17:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Problems Erm, I'm having trouble finding a "blah blah blah" sound effect for Mabel, is there any other kind of speech you would like? POGOPUNK32 09:42, 28 December 2008 (UTC) The co-webmastership Congratulations explorer! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:36, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade If you haven't already noticed, I've updated the plotline. Also, I came across a new family member of G. I didn't write it, but he's a ghost named Carter (C) and it looks promising. I put an image there already. Also, I NEED your character's wall talking in the Escapade. Or should I say "goozack-talking", since Explorer drove Shroomsky to temporary insanity. He will never say "wall" again. Now, he says "goozack". ARE YOU HAPPY, EXPLORER?! (joking) YOU'VE DRIVEN SHROOMSKY CRAZY! TurtleShroom Protection Template Yeah i think we need one. mariothemovie is really ticked off because we've impeached him. I felt it was the right thing to do, he doesn't even know what the USA is. I'll tell a staffer. --Happyface (This is Your Co-Webmaster Speaking) 00:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC)